Walking On Air
by Burning 'Til There's Dark Blue
Summary: Several different stories about Tony and Ziva, and their very strange relationship. Based on the song Walking On Air by Kerli. Not a songfic.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS or Kerli's music.

*~*~*

_There's a little creepy house_

_In a little creepy place_

_Little creepy town_

_In a little creepy world_

_Little creepy girl_

_With her little creepy face_

_Saying funny things that you have never heard_

Tony watched her from across the room, as she listened to her iPod, completely absorbed in her music. It was amazing how she managed to be completely oblivious to everything around her. He could do without the fact that she was talking quietly to herself, though she could just as easily have been singing along to her music.

There were clouds outside, but there was no hint of an incoming storm; however, the sunset was causing the entire sky to turn blood red. Tony was reminded of the old adage, _red sky at night, sailors delight; red sky at morning, sailors take warning. _He wasn't sure how much the saying fit him. He did work for the Navy, but he wasn't necessarily a sailor.

Ziva looked up at him, looking through her hair. It was creepy.

He was just a tiny bit frightened.

_Do you know what it's all about_

_Are you brave enough to figure out_

_Know that you could set your world on fire_

_If you are strong enough to leave your doubts_

The two of them ran into the seemingly empty warehouse, weapons drawn. They didn't say anything, just ran quickly down the hallway to the locked door. They stopped, standing at either sound of the door.

"I don't think we should do this. What if he-" Tony began, but was cut off.

"We have to save that girl, Tony."

"But-"

"Forget about all of your doubts." Ziva said, then turned and kicked down the door, shouting "NCIS!"

The girl stood alone, with nobody around her, looking very much like the girl from _Orphan. _The two of them froze as the girl pulled out a gun.

The shot rang out. Ziva's eyes widened as she fell, her hand clutched over the wound. Tony didn't hesitate as he fired half a dozen rounds at the girl.

He turned to Ziva, who was lying on the ground, struggling to breathe as blood poured from the bullet wound in her abdomen.

"No, Ziva, no. Don't leave me." He begged, pressing his hands over the wound. She looked at him, eyes wide, gasping for air.

"Tony…I…"

"No, don't talk, Zi. Don't talk."

"I love you." She gasped, then drifted into unconsciousness.

_Feel it_

_Breathe it_

_Believe it_

_And you'll be walking on air_

_Go try_

_Go fly_

_So high_

_And you'll be walking on air_

_You feel this unless you kill me_

_Go on_

_And you're forgiven_

_I knew that I could feel that_

_I feel like I am walking on air_

He watched as she slowly descended the stairs, uncertainly. She was wearing a blood red, halter top dress that hugged her body in all the right places, then drifted to her ankles, and wore black, Via Spiga boots with 3 inch heels. He smiled as she looked up at him.

"You look beautiful." Tony whispered.

"I feel like I'm going to fall." Ziva replied, stepping carefully off of the last stair.

"You won't fall."

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she walked towards him.

"What for?"

"For dragging you into these situations."

"It doesn't matter to me." Tony replied, taking her hand and leading her out the door.

_She has a little creepy cat_

_And a little creepy bat_

_Little rocking chair and an old blue hat_

_That little creepy girl_

_Oh she loves to sing_

_She has a little gift_

_An amazing thing_

_With her little funny eyes of hazel_

_With her little funny old blue hat_

_She will go and set the world on fire_

_No one ever thought she could do that_

She held the microphone uncertainly in her hand, looking out at the dark crowd. She swallowed nervously as Tony suddenly ran out, holding something in his hand. Before she could protest, he placed a blue fedora on her head, then ran backstage. Ziva took a deep breath as the music began to play, then started singing right on cue.

She didn't hear the applause, but she knew that from the flashing cameras that they appreciated her. Smiling, she walked backstage.

"Wow, Zi. That was amazing." Tony said, adjusting the hat for her. She smiled.

"It looked like the crowd was on fire."

_Feel it_

_Breathe it_

_Believe it_

_And you'll be walking on air_

_Go try_

_Go fly_

_So high_

_And you'll be walking on air_

_You feel this unless you kill me_

_Go on_

_And you're forgiven_

_I knew that I could feel that_

_I feel like I am walking on air_

"I do not think I can do this." Ziva whispered, staring at the door to the plane. Tony rolled his eyes.

"You never went skydiving when you were in Mossad?"

She shook her head no and Tony sighed.

"You'll probably kill me because of this." He said. She shrugged.

"Just…just jump." He said, taking her hand. The next thing she knew, she was freefalling towards Earth. There was an amazing feeling of weightlessness, as if she was flying.

She looked towards Tony for reassurance, grabbing his hand, and the two of them opened their parachutes, slowing the freefall.

They landed on the ground, her in his arms. As they caught their breath, she looked up at him.

"You are forgiven."

_Flitter up_

_And hover down_

_Be all around_

_Be all around_

_You know that I love you, go on_

He paced around the waiting room, checking his watch and then the clock. It shouldn't take this long. What if there had been more than just a broken wrist? What if she had internal bleeding, or a concussion, or had broken all the bones in her body?

What if she had died?

Just then, Ziva walked into the waiting room. Tony practically tackled her, enveloping her in a bone-crushing hug. She winced.

"Tony… explosion, remember?"

"Sorry, Zi." He said, letting go of her. She inhaled several times.

"You didn't go after the guy who set off the bomb?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. All I could see was you, on the ground. I thought you were dead." He admitted sheepishly.

"I love you." She said, with a hint of disbelief. "But next time there is a man with a bomb, go after him."

He said nothing more, just wrapped her in his arms again.

"I thought you were dead."

"I was very much alive, Tony."

"Stay here."

"I will."

_Feel it_

_Breathe it_

_Believe it_

_And you'll be walking on air_

_Go try_

_Go fly_

_So high_

_And you'll be walking on air_

_You feel this unless you kill me_

_Go on_

_And you're forgiven_

_I knew that I could feel that_

_I feel like I am walking on air_

"I cannot believe this is real." Ziva stared into the mirror, looking at herself in a white dress, white lilies and roses in her hand. The diamond ring glittered on her left hand. She didn't hear what anyone said, but suddenly, she was almost floating through the chapel, with only a strong hand on her arm to guide her.

The doors opened and all she saw was Tony, dressed in a tuxedo. She smiled.

She felt as if she was walking on air as she made her way down the flower-covered aisle to stand in front of him.

Words made no sense any more.

_I am walking on air…_

_I am walking on air…_

_I am walking on air…_

"You never said our honeymoon was going to be at the Kennedy Space Center, Tony! You just said Florida!" Ziva hissed as the attendant wrapped a harness around her arms like a vest. Tony just grinned like an idiot as Ziva suddenly found herself in near weightlessness.

"Where did the gravity go?" She asked him, while attempting to walk by. He just laughed.

*~*~*

**A/N: **I'm bored. Is that obvious? Anyway, the song is, quite obviously, _Walking On Air _by Kerli. I think it describes how Tony and Ziva feel about each other, especially the "creepy little girl" part.


End file.
